


becoming

by rhysgore



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Monster Widowmaker, Non-Consensual Body Modification, youve heard of monstergabe now get ready for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: She can feel herself changing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a short Thing bc i love monstery headcanons for everyone,,

She can feel herself changing.

When she wakes up, there’s a soreness under her arms, between her ribs, and when she goes to touch, there are bumps, nubs poking through the skin there. Two on each side. Had Talon not killed the fear in her a long time ago, she might have screamed, might have thrown up, the way she screamed the first time, so nauseated by even the slightest transformation of her body. But they did, and she doesn’t.

It’s the first change of many. As the bumps start growing, continuing their protrusion, others rise on her face. These are flatter, rounder than the ones on her sides, and it takes them less time to surface. Two on her forehead, one on each temple, one on each cheek parallel to the tip of her nose. One morning she wakes up, and she can see _more-_ through eight eyes instead of two, blinking in unison as she looks at herself in the mirror.

Nanos, they explain to her when she goes to a doctor. All the best agents have 'em. Her body is being modified to suit the parameters of her employment. She listens, asks a question or two about the extent of the modification, then quietly leaves.

The eyes improve her aim and precision immeasurably- she lines up a shot well enough to kill three people with a single bullet.

Her canines curl into long, elegant fangs. They collapse in her mouth whenever she closes it, like those of a viper. Venom, running from sacs in her jaw along the length of her teeth, dripping out when she bites down. She’s becoming more toxic- a doctor isn’t careful while taking a sample of her blood, and minutes later he’s convulsing on the ground, face blue, mouth foaming.

She watches him die, head tilted to the side with curiosity as his skin shrivels. He breathes his last under her cold gaze, arms outstretched, eyes accusing even while the light fades from them

Almost everyone reacts similarly. In the faces of soldiers, where there was fear or respect or even lust before, now there’s simply sheer terror. She's barely a person to them anymore, a horrible, mutated _thing_ that exists to kill, and only to kill. There are two exceptions- Sombra looks at her first in fear, but it melts away to a horror-filled awe. Something about “hacking biological code”. Something Sombra respects, flitting around her like a curious fly- one she isn’t allowed to snap up just yet.

And Reaper… It’s impossible for her to see Reaper’s face, but when he looks at her new eyes, the fangs, the spindly, wiry arms she’s growing (meant to help her climb, covered in fine, sticky hairs, stronger and less breakable than her grappling hook), he seems… empathetic. They’re in the same boat now, after all. Despite what they were or what they might have done, neither of them were truly monsters before Talon got ahold of them.

Empathy makes him weak, as far as she’s concerned. She’s not Amélie anymore, and she doesn’t need to be looked at like she’s fragile or like this isn’t her duty. She’s a soldier, this is a war, her body is a tool. If a monster is what Talon wants her to be, then a monster is what she’ll become.


End file.
